Diskussion:Ritual zur Adoption Fremder
Löschvorschlag Das was dieser Artikel beschreibt, ist eigentlich das Ende von Iknimaya, nämlich die Aufnahme in die Reihen der Erwachsenen und vollwertigen Clanmitglieder. Überhaupt scheint mir der Artikel zu 50% aus Behauptungen ohne Quelle zu bestehen. Möchte den Artikel daher zur Löschung vorschlagen. Faern. 21:39, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde es so lassen wie es ist auch wenn du recht hast die gehören irgendwie zusammen wenn dann würde ich iknimaya löschen und nicht diesen ritual. Abgesehen davon warum denn immer so viel löschen?? Mr Angel 21:45, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Zusätzlich iknimaya ist doch ein ort oder nicht? die durchführung die im iknimya steht solten wir in ritual reinschreiben und nichts löschen! Mr Angel 21:48, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Zu Iknimaya als Ort und Ritual hat Faern mMn das Richtige geschrieben - es ist beides. Bezüglich des hier angesprochenen Rituals hat er nicht Recht. Die Zeremonie geht offensichtlich über die Aufnahme eines jungen Na'vi in den Kreis der Jäger bzw. Erwachsenen hinaus. Denn Eytukan sagt wörtlich, dass Sully durch die Zeremonie zum Sohn des Volkes wird (deshalb auch Adoption) - das (bzw. Töchter) sind die jungen Na'vi auch schon vor Iknimaya. Was Du als bloße Behauptung kritisierst, musst Du, Faern., selbstverständlich näher ausführen. Der Schein trügt oft ... Dr Sam Clemens 21:51, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und à propos löschen - sehe ich auch so, Mr Angel. Dr Sam Clemens 21:53, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :à propos ist glaube ich französich? genauer bitte! Mr Angel 22:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal einen Blick ins Skript geworfen. Seite 77 bis 79 und Seite 82 bis 88 beinhalten 2 Szenen, die aus der Kinofassung rausgeschnitten wurden. Also Spoilerwarnung, falls sich jemand von der erweiterten Version des Films überraschen lassen will. Alle folgenden Spoiler sind kursiv. In der ersten Szene feiert der Clan nach der erfolgreichen Jagd ein Jagdfest. Tsu'tey und Jake betrinken sich und Neytiri fordert Jake zum Tanz auf. In der zweiten Szene geht es um die Zeremonie Uniltaron, die Traumjagd. Man erfährt, wie sie abläuft, wie Jake in den Rausch verfällt und so weiter. Im Survival Guide gibts im Arachnoid-Artikel auf S.51 auch noch ein paar Details zu Uniltaron. Die Szene mit der Berührung von Jake durch die erwachsenen Clan-Mitglieder, aus der das Bild im Artikel stammt, findet unmittelbar nach Uniltaron statt. Das ist die Szene, die man im Film sieht. Eytukan erklärt ihm vor dem versammelten Clan "You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People.", dann folgt die Berührung. Ob sie üblich ist weiß man nicht, würde aber zu den Na'vi passen. Es gehören also sowohl Iknimaya als auch Uniltaron zur Initiation dazu. Damit wurde Jake nicht anders behandelt als alle anderen jungen Na'vi, die nach dem Prozess zum vollwertigen Clanmitglied werden. Eytukans Aufnahmespruch kann deswegen nur als Gratulation zum Abschluß der Initiation und als Respektbekundung zu verstehen sein, dass er trotz seiner Herkunft alle Prüfungen überstanden hat. Daher bin ich nach wie vor der Meinung, dass der Artikel gelöscht werden sollte, aber mit einer anderen Begründung: Der Name des Artikels ist inhaltlich falsch, der Artikelinhalt teilweise. Der Rest ist redundant zu Ritual zur Initiation der Heranwachsenden und Iknimaya. In Ritual zur Initiation der Heranwachsenden sollte Uniltaron noch Erwähnung finden. Ob auch die Feier zur Initiation dazu gehört, weiß man nicht (konnte zumindest keine Info dazu finden). Faern. 07:16, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin auch dafür, dass dieser Artikel gelöscht wird. Unsainted 09:05, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch dafür dass dieses artikel gelöscht wird. Solange alles was in adoption fremde auch in Ritual zur Initiation der Heranwachsenden steht, denn ich will nicht dass irgendein Inofrmation verloren geht! Mr Angel 13:09, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bringen wir's doch mal auf den Punkt. Entweder wurde Jake nicht anders behandelt als die jungen Na'vi, und es gibt keine besondere Zeremonie oder Ähnliches für die Aufnahme Fremder in den Clan. Faern. meint, dass die Szenenreihenfolge für diese Variante spricht und wertet die Äußerung des Clanführers als bloße Respektsbekundung. Oder aber Jake wurde tatsächlich anders behandelt als ein junger Na'vi und nach den bestandenen Prüfungen durch eine besondere Zeremonie in den Clan aufgenommen. Dafür spricht meiner Meinung nach die dem entsprechende wörtliche! Äußerung des Clanführers und der Umstand, dass junge Na'vi auch ohne Iknimaya und Uniltaron Clanmitglieder sind - durch beide Riten werden sie Jäger bzw. Erwachsene, nicht Clanmitglieder (denn das sind sie ja schon). Ich meine, dass man Worte Eytukans nicht einfach so abtun sollte. Damit gibt es drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder haben Faern. oder ich Recht oder aber 3. - wir können derzeit keine völlig zufriedenstellende Antwort geben. Dr Sam Clemens 13:36, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Naja da gibt es noch was neytiri sagte man wird 2 mal geboren das zweitemal wenn man aufgenommen wird also sind die jungen Na'vi keine Mitglieder! Mr Angel 13:42, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Das sagt Jake in der Szene aus dem Off wörtlich: "Die Na'vi sagen, dass man 2 mal geboren wird. Die 2. Geburt ist die, wenn man sich seinen Platz im Volk verdient hat, für alle Zeit." (Schöner Spruch für die Zitatesammlung übrigens) Ich denke ein wichtiger Punkt ist auch der, dass "the People"/"das Volk" eine ähnlich ungenaue Übersetzung aus der Na'vi-Sprache darstellen soll wie "I See you"/"Ich Sehe dich" (Man beachte bei beiden die Schreibweise). In ihrer Sprache heißt beides "Na'vi" und "Oel ngati kameie". Letzteres enthält einen emotionalen Ausdruck (der Infix -ei- im Verb), der sich nicht übersetzen lässt, aber ein positives Gefühl ausdrücken soll. Wir bezeichnen alle Na'vi als Na'vi, was aber möglicherweise nicht ganz korrekt ist. Jake sagt auch in einer weiteren geschnittenen Szene (S. 84), dass sie kein Wort für Lüge kannten, bis die Menschen es ihnen beibrachten. Das ist ein weiterer Grund warum ich vermute, dass die Zeremonie zum Abschluß der Initiation dazugehört. Ich wäre als junger Na'vi zumindest tierisch beeindruckt, wenn sich alle Erwachsenen um mich sammeln würden und mir so den Zusammenhalt des Clans ausdrücken würden, wie in der Filmszene. Das ergibt aber alles nur eine Reihe von Indizien, die jeder anders interpretieren kann. Deswegen kann objektiv gesehen nur Möglichkeit 3 gelten: reine Spekulation und guter Stoff für Foren, aber nicht für Artikel. Faern. 14:57, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hältst Du es nicht für absurd, dass junge Na'vi keine Clanmitglieder sein sollen? Aber vielleicht können wir auch hier einen Weg in der Mitte finden - dass Jake aufgrund der bestandenen Prüfungen nun auch als vollwertiges Clanmitglied anerkannt wurde. Das liefe darauf hinaus, dass ein Fremder Mitglied des Clans werden kann, wenn er die Prüfungen besteht, die auch die jungen Na'vi absolvieren müssen, um als erwachsen zu gelten. Dann wäre das gesamte Problem einfach gelöst und alle Aspekte wären berücksichtigt. Dr Sam Clemens 14:46, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ich habe doch nicht gesagt dass wir das hier nicht löschen sollen, gut oben habe ich es angesprochen aber da ging es um iknimaya, von mir aus können wir die beiden Artikel zusammenbringen. Ritual zur Initiation der Heranwachsenden und Ritual zur Adoption Fremder Mr Angel 14:52, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit dem Fremden als Clanmitglied aufnehmen passt auch in den anderen Ritual-Artikel. Faern. 14:57, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gute Diskussion! Na dann los, tut euch keinen Zwang an. Dr Sam Clemens 15:47, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also adoption zur ritual der heranwachsenden kleinigkeiten ergänzen adoption fremder löschen? und was ist eigentlich mit ritual der verbindung ist es nun ein ritual sollten wir den namen ändern? bitte äußert euch darüber Mr Angel 19:29, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Zu 1. - ja, so hab ich's verstanden. Zu 2. - Angesichts der Bedeutung dieser Partnerschaften und der Verschiedenheit von den Partnerschaften und Beziehungen, die wir Menschen eingehen, würde ich das gesonderte Kapitel stehen lassen, meinetwegen unter einem anderen Titel. Dr Sam Clemens 19:33, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nagut dann ändere ich mal diese Geschichte mit Adoption und der Heranwachsenden! Mr Angel 19:41, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::OK ich bin fertig überprüfen, lesen und verbessern bitte, dann kann adoption gelöscht werden Mr Angel 19:57, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt sam Mr Angel 20:02, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, wir kommen langsam, aber sicher vorwärts - und wir entdecken und lernen, was so alles in dem Film steckt. Eine sehr spannende Sache! Dr Sam Clemens 20:11, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :hehe :D du sagst es aber ich wusste es schon vorher, dass da was mehr steckt ;) Mr Angel 20:16, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Na wenn es euch gefällt kann adoption gelöscht werden! Mr Angel 20:22, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ... längst erledigt! Dr Sam Clemens 20:34, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke, gefällt mir. Aber noch eine Frage zu dem Satz "Sehr wahrscheinlich gibt es weitere äußere Kenn- und Abzeichen.": Wurde das irgendwo so erwähnt, sprich gibt es eine Quelle, oder ist das Spekulation? Wenn's Eigeninterpretation ist, würde ich den Satz noch entfernen. Faern. 21:08, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Erstens sind eigene Interpretationen hier erlaubt und sogar erwünscht und zweitens gibt es eine Quelle. Viel Spaß beim Suchen und Finden. Dr Sam Clemens 21:18, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Dann kann ich ja auch schreiben, die Na'vi Männer hätten wahrscheinlich keinen Lümmel, wenn die Infos nicht belegbar sein müssen. :) Faern. 21:28, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe es von adoption artikel übernommen und weiß nicht ob es quellen gab! Mr Angel 21:19, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was ist eigentlich aus der Idee Wir schreiben alles bei community portal geworden? es ist zu voll und ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinem ideen xD Mr Angel 21:21, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt, eigene Interpretationen sind hier ausdrücklich erwünscht - und meine Vermutung war als solche klar erkennbar und damit legitim. Selbstverständlich können wir hier auch den Guide abschreiben - aber was soll das? Wie auch immer - viel Spaß beim Suchen. @ Mr Angel - ja, wir sollten wieder zum community portal zurückkehren und dort gegebenenfalls neue Themen eröffnen. Dr Sam Clemens 21:52, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Aber zögere dort wieder zu schreiben weil es voll ist! oben ist diese bemerkung:WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 45 KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, die größer als 32 KB sind. Überlege bitte, ob eine Aufteilung der Seite in kleinere Abschnitte möglich ist. PS. ich habe auf Vorlage Diskussion:Infobox Schauspieler etwas geschrieben aber auf startseite wurde es nicht angezeigt oder sehe ich es einfach nicht einfach mal vorbeischauen dankee Mr Angel 22:00, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine ein äußeres Kennzeichen zu kennen, denn nach der "Gruppenumarmung" trug Jake auch einen dieser komischen hochgerutschten Gürtel, wie viele andere Na'vi-Männer auch. Unsainted 07:01, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC)